


Alone I Crumble

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Peter found him, he was just barely holding it together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone I Crumble

When Sylar first arrived to his own personal hell, he had looked all over the place to find a person. Any person would do. He just wanted to be reassured that he wasn’t the only person there. For months he searched, but wound up empty handed. He was alone. Just as he always feared he would become.

Being all aloe with no one to distract him make him think back on all the suffering he had caused. His memories decided to play back every single kill he made. All the suffering he caused. Each kill stabbed through him, making him more and more depressed.

On the few days he wasn’t overcome with depression, he would sit there and work on broken watches. It was on one of those days that he heard something. A banging sound. He found that to be odd since this place was silent. Always silent unless Sylar makes the noise.

Curious, he got up and left his apartment, walking around until he found the source of the noise. And clear as day there was another person there. Peter Petrelli stood in the middle of the street. He was frozen for a long moment. Then he did the only thing he could thing of. He ran. He ran because seeing another person meant that he had finally lost his mind.

The illusion still found him and claimed that they could get out of here. That Peter could save him. He didn’t listen. He refused to listen. Peter wasn’t real. It was just a trick that his mind was playing on him.

He ended up curled up on the floor, mumbling for the illusion to leave him. He just wanted to be left alone. He didn’t want to be crazy.

The illusion knelt down behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Sylar flinched from the touch. “Please leave me alone. Please..”

The illusion didn’t leave, instead he just rubbed Sylar’s back in a calming way and spoke to him. “Sylar, listen to me. You are not crazy. I’m really here.”

Sylar slowly turned to face him. “It can't be you, Peter would never come to save me. You have to be an illusion. I have to be crazy.”

“Well, technically this is an illusion,” Peter said. “We are in your head Sylar. The only thing here that’s real is us.”

“Just tell me something. Why would Peter Petrelli go out of his way to save his greatest enemy?”

“Because I need your help. You just need to trust me Sylar, can you do that for me? Can you trust me?”

Sylar shook his head and turned away from him again. He stayed silent and prayed that Peter would leave. Peter didn’t need his help. Peter was gone. Just like everyone else was. He was alone and he had finally gone completely crazy because of it.


End file.
